


Like A Bug

by Bluez2776



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Felix finally does pick himself up and out of the rubble, he waits for Locus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Bug

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive misspellings, there are probably a few of them
> 
> Also while this is now in third person pov I did change it from second so please forgive me if there are odd 'you's thrown around in odd places, there shouldn't be but all the same
> 
> Also I'm oddly surprised no one else has done this

Once the crash, once everything had settled, once the muffled voices had left, Felix raises his fist. The rubble is painful, Digging into more places than it should even be able to reach. The pain of it all digs in his sides and make it hard to breath. It's a good thing he made it out alive. Those two were certainly going to pay for this!

It took a while for him to dig himself out from the rubble, but the pain that wasn't in his sides anymore was worth it. It was long and tedious work, but he did it. For once he was glad for the stupid helmet he got. Nothing says sneaky like a triangle, what a stupid idea. All the same, the helmets filter had kept most of the dirt out of his lungs, and he figures that's worth a little.

He sits on the rocks and tries to decide what to do. He figures he totally deserves the rest as he's just pretty amazing and he also just pulled himself out of an avalanche of rocks. he'll wait for Locus to join him, while he thanks himself for getting out of the rubble. A few minutes go by and he starts to wonder when Locus is gonna get out.

It's a few more when he decided to slightly look for him. Just turning his head this way and that way. He doesn't see him anywhere. He finds it odd but make no moves to change it as of yet.

Another few minutes pass and he would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't worrying a little bit.

Its been about half an hour and now he's almost panicking. Thoughts rush to his head before he can stop them. He tells himself that Locus is fine and that he shouldn't be worried, this is Locus after all. The Merc was always fine, just like Felix was always fine. Everything was going to be fine right?

It's another fifteen minutes of searching frantically before Felix finds him.

...

...

...

He was completely crushed. He wasn't even moving. Felix had heard him fly away in the explosion but Felix thought he would have been fine, like Felix was fine, but he wasn't this time. Felix quickly drops to his knees and tries to shake him awake. Its harsh but he needs him. Felix needs him here. He needs him so much. He's been with him through everything, this can't be how it ends, not like this. He's not moving and the rocks Felix can't get off of his chest seem to weigh on him only more. How could he have not looked for him sooner? A quick scan with his Biocom tells Felix he's barley breathing and his heart is slowing quickly. It's got to be wrong it must be wrong. This can't be how it ends, it can't be.

Tears fall from his eyes as Felix tells Locus that he needs him. That They're partners always have been and this can't be the end. That he refuses to let this be the end. It Can't end like this. You've come so far. You've been through so much together. It suddenly hits him that this is his fault. His shield hadn't protected Locus enough and now he's gonna die. He's going to die because Felix couldn't protect him. It burns in his throat all the more and he tries to keep him alive. Telling him he's going to make it as he watches blood pool at his sides. Its an awful sight, and he can't stop wishing it had been him. It breaks his heart and his helmet screams that Locus isn't going to make it. His heart rate is dropping and he's going to die and Felix can't do anything to stop it.

He keeps trying to shake Locus and remove the rocks that are making breathing hard for him. Nothing is moving and Felix knows he's doomed. It makes it all the worse when flashes of life pass between his thoughts. Its already painful to think about all the times the two of them shared. YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO SAVE HIM. Nothing is working. Felix has known him for so long, he's suffered way worse, he can still make it out right? right? It's totally not as bad as it seems he's probably totally fine. It's really nothing to worry about right? Biocoms can give off wrong data, he's totally sure that's happened before anyways right?

 

 

Locus looks up at Felix. The man is crying in his helmet again. Locus would roll his eyes if he didn't understand why he was doing it. Locus was barley holding onto consciousness himself. He doesn't think its quite fair that Agent Washington gets to live and he doesn't, but the world always has been a cruel place. Locus watches as Felix tries and tries to save his life. He's just babbling at this point, the kind words that spill out of his mouth don't seem to fit him much. It's odd, Locus thinks, to go out like this. Crushed to death, what a funny way to go. He thinks it was maybe always fitting, maybe it wasn't, but the image of a bug being crushed sends him a pleased thought. It might be rather morbid, but it seemed to work for him. Though, the fact that the rock crushing his chest refuses to let him return speech to Felix, it was certainly horrible. How he wishes he could tell him he's fine, even though it's a lie, it might give the other the comfort he desires. It occurs to him that this thought is quite odd for himself. He never really has cared for Felix's emotions very well. He's never been the "people person" Felix is. He wonders just how many things change in such small times. The thought of caring for Felix's emotional well being send another happy huff from him. 

Then it doesn't anymore. He realizes he's dying. There isn't anymore after this. Once he's dead he's dead. There won't be life after this, there won't be an easy solution, there won't be an easy fix, and there certainly is not way to save him. It sends him into a panic, his heart can't keep up and it only makes his sudden panic worse. He wonders if he'll even be able to go to the afterlife, it hasn't even occurred to him yet. 

He's doomed.

 

 

Felix notices his heart rate spike

...

...

...

...

...

and then it flat-lines.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you get it, he gets crushed, like a bug, because his name is spelled similar to locusts. 
> 
> HAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAH 
> 
> *Cries*
> 
> I can't tell who's in character and who's not anymore
> 
> might follow this up depending on how things go in canon


End file.
